This invention is drawn to novel fungicides. With the world more and more dependent for food on increasingly less acreage of cultivated land, it is necessary to develop fungicides which effectively protect crops from fungicidal destruction.
Azerbaev et al. disclose 2-benzylamino-4,4-dialkyl-5-methylene-1,3-thiazolines in Chem. Abstracts 79:66237v (1973).
Eloy et al. disclose 2-alkylamino-5-methylenethiazoles in Chem. Abstracts 81:13439x (1974).
U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 115,654 and 204,437 disclose 2-arylthio or arylamino-4,4-dialkyl-5-methylene-1,3-thiazoles possessing bacteriocidal activity.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 115,593 discloses 2-amino-substituted-5-methylenethiazole and 3-amino-substituted-1-methylene-2,4-thiazaspiro[5.4]decane as herbicidal.
Danish Pat. No. 104,103 discloses thiazoline compounds possessing fungicidal, insecticidal and bacteriocidal activity.